Just One Day
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: Yuki is in the kitchen... baking? But for who? Read and find out! Rated M bcos of the last scene. Kinda making out. But with who? hehe...


Disclaimer: No one owns Furuba except for the wonderful Queen Natsuki Takaya. And does she have the yaoi doujinshi too? I think there are yaoi doujinshis of Furuba. I wanna read all of them!

/…/ thoughts

**Just One Day**

"… And that is how to do it," Tohru chirped, putting down the pencil, smiling happily.

Yuki was surprised at how simple it is. "Wow. Thanks, Tohru." She was more of a friend now than a person Yuki respects and looks up to.

Tohru smiled up at him, and Yuki blushed at it. "Who are you going to give it to, anyway?" she asked.

Yuki blushed more at this, and looked away. "I … I can't tell you," he said. _That person_ is so close yet so far. /I wish I could just reach out to h…/

"Ah! Yuki!" Tohru suddenly stood up. "You're going to have to start now or you won't finish it by lunch time."

Yuki suddenly realized. "Ah! Yes! I forgot."

"Alright. I'm taking a few things for Shigure and Kyo to eat for breakfast." She started collecting a few things and foods here and there, and then exited the kitchen. "Good luck, Yuki."

"Thank you, Tohru. And, please, don't tell anyone what I'm doing here, okay?" She nodded. "And tell Kyo not to break down the door to force himself in." Again, she nodded. "Thanks." Yuki locked the door, and then turned to face the kitchen.

He took deep breaths, slowly inhaling and exhaling. He then started moving. He took out many ingredients and utensils from the cupboard and fridge, and set them on the counter. "Now the hardest thing," he said to himself, putting on an apron. "Is to bake the cake."

-

"What the…?" Kyo started. He stared at the kitchen door, and then back at the occupants in the living room. Tohru looked at him, munching her bread, and Shigure just shrugged, looking back at his newspaper.

"Tohru said Yuki's in there _doing something_," he said. "If I'm guessing right, he's got a _doll_ in there with him, and _accidentally_ makes noises."

"Dolls?" Tohru voiced out before Kyo could say anything.

Kyo quickly ran to her and slammed the palm of his hands on her ears, shutting it tightly. "Shigure! It's too early in the morning to say stupid, perverted things like that!" he growled. "Do you want Tohru to be perverted, too?"

Shigure brought a finger to his lips, tapping it lightly. "Well, if both parents are perverted, then the kid…" He saw the big bumps on his head before he even realized that he's been hit. He fell to the floor, whimpering like the dog that he is.

Kyo ignored him and turned to Tohru, whose ears were a bit red. "Tohru, what is Yuki doing in there?" he asked calmly.

Tohru looked down at her food, not wanting to look Kyo in the eye. "He's… doing something there. He doesn't want anyone to know."

"…Oh. What about breakfast? We can't eat of there are no food." Tohru pointed to the table in front of her. Kyo looked, and felt kinda embarrassed. He didn't saw the food was laid in front of him. "Sorry," he mumbled, and then began eating.

Smoke came out from under the kitchen door a few hours later, and Tohru freaked out. "Yuki!" she screamed at the door.

"I'm okay!" Yuki screamed back. "It's alright! There's nothing wrong here, just… the stove burning. But I've taken care of it. Don't come in yet! I'm not finished."

-

/Oh damn! The cake doesn't look good. / He looked at his watch. /Two more hours until lunch. I have to… Yum/

He has taken a small bite out of the cake, and it _actually tastes good_.

/Is this really my cooking? Ah! Time! Yes… I have to cool this down first, and then cut it into the shapes that I want. /

He put the baking tray into the fridge and than made himself something to eat.

-

"How long is that damn rat going to stay in there?" Kyo complained. "We've been waiting for about five hours already! And I want to eat my fish…"

"Oh, Kyo! I'm so sorry for not bringing out your fish. I'm so sorry!" she apologised.

Kyo jumped from the couch. "Ah! It's okay! You don't need to apologise! He'll come out in a few minutes, anyway. So… Let's just wait."

-

/Yes! Success/

He placed the tray on top of the counter and then started to cut out love shapes. They slid on smoothly, and there were no cracks or anything.

/Just like what Tohru said. Oh! God bless her/

He put the love shaped cakes into a small white cake box, and then started to clean the kitchen.

/At least I'm faster and a lot better at cleaning. /

He cleaned himself, dusted off the flour that got on his shirt and face, and then cleared his throat.

/Well… Here I go… To give this to the one I love… Oh! I'm not ready! What if… /

He turned the doorknob around, and stepped into the living room.

-

"Ah! Yuki! You're finished already," Tohru said. "May I come in? I need to get something."

"Ah, yes, sure," Yuki said, a hint of disappointment showed in his voice, but Tohru didn't realize it.

/But it's only for a moment. She'll come back in a few seconds. /

Yuki sat down on the table. Kyo was cursing at the TV, and Shigure was reading one of his books.

"Kyo," came Tohru's voice, and she walked into the living room, holding a plate in her hands. "Here's your fish I'm sorry I forgot to take it."

Kyo jumped up, nearly freaking out. "Tohru! I didn't tell you to get it for me!" he said.

"Ah… It's alright. I wanted to get it anyway." She and Kyo walked to the table, and Shigure joined the three of them there.

/Finally. / Yuki cleared his throat loudly. Everyone turned to him, and he blushed at all the attention. "As you guys can see just now, I was busy in the kitchen to… bake a cake. No, Shigure. You can't get any, because these are the only ones left. I…"

/Oh… I can't say this! But I have to! Or my feelings won't be known to h… /

"I know that Valentine's Day was about two weeks ago, but…" He pushed the white box towards Tohru's direction. "Will you accept my Valentine's Day chocolate cake, Kyo?"

Kyo gaped at the mention of his name. Shigure gasped, and Tohru just said, "Oh my…"

She hesitated at first, but then stood up and grabbed Shigure's hand and brought him out of the room.

Kyo was still gaping when the both of them left. And then his mouth moved like fish breathing out of water. "But… But…"

"Will you, Kyo?" Yuki said, blushing as he said this, and pushing the box towards him.

/What is that rat thinking, giving me a Valentine's Day cake? I mean… I'm a guy! I'm straight! And I hate him!"

His hand inched closer to the box, but then he suddenly pulled back. "What is the meaning of this?" he shouted at Yuki. He was looking straight at him, and he saw that Yuki was hurt, and he had tears in his eyes.

/Damn! Why am I immune to people crying/

"P-Please don't cry…" Kyo said, his eyebrows twitching, and he sat back down.

/Why me? Why can't he pick a girl or some other guy, anyway/

Kyo sighed heavily. "I'll… take it," he said, and then froze.

/I did _not_ just say that/

Yuki's quivering mouth turned to a big smile. "You will? Really?" he said softly. "Oh… I'm so happy…" He wiped away his tears.

Kyo cursed under his breath. "I'm gonna taste it now, and if you killed me with your awful cooking, I am going to kill you too!"

Yuki looked shocked. /But… But what if my cake tastes bad? Then he'll hate me more for the rest of my life, and I'll regret ever telling him my true feelings… /

"But… What if my cooking tastes good, Kyo? What will you do for me?" he asks, his voice shaking.

Kyo looked up at him, and then snorted. "Your cooking is hell, Yuki. It can't turn great just like that."

Yuki frowned, hurt by the comment. "But _what if_ my cooking doesn't taste bad? Will you do something for me?"

Kyo sighed. /Well… What if his cooking would _really_ taste good? Gah… I'll have to give him back something in return. He worked for hours in the kitchen just to do this. God I'm gonna regret this… /

"_If_ your cooking is delicious, I'll… take you out for the whole day today," he mumbled, not wanting Yuki to hear it, but he did.

His eyes lit up, his face was shining, and he was clasping his hands together. "Really? Will you? Oh… I'm really happy!"

"If," he said, stretching the word. "Well, here I go." He slowly opened the cover of the white box, and saw ten little perfectly shaped love chocolate cakes in it. "It… doesn't look bad," he muttered, and Yuki's spirit soared.

Kyo carefully took out one of the cakes, and looked it over. "No cracks, very smooth top, and the chocolate is just. Maybe… It will taste good. Maybe!"

Yuki was praying hard now, and Kyo took a small bite from the cake, breaking the heart in half.

He rolled it around his mouth, savouring in the taste. "This tastes delicious!" he said out loud, showing happiness like it was Tohru's cooking, and then realized it wasn't. "Shit!" he shouted at the room.

/Oh man! Why'd I have to say it out loud? Well, it _is_ delicious, but I don't wanna go out with him/

Yuki was in heaven. "He said it's delicious!" he squealed at himself, knowing full well that Kyo heard him, but he didn't care. He went over to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh! I'm so, so, so, so happy right now!"

Kyo tried to push him off, but he was holding on too tight. "If you keep on doing that, we won't go!" He wanted Yuki to not hear that, so that he wouldn't let go of him, and then they wouldn't have to go on the 'date'.

Yuki heard it perfectly well, and he let go of Kyo immediately. He sat back, looking at him, tears in his eyes.

/Shit he let go/

"Alright!" he screamed into the room. "But just for today okay? Until twelve pm sharp, but if you even touch a single strand of hair on me after that, you are going to hell!"

Yuki smiled happily, wiping away his tears. "I don't mind, at least I'm with you, Kyo."

/Shit! He's crying again/

"We'll only be on the roof, okay? I don't know the city, and even if I know it, we still won't go there!"

"Yay!" Yuki jumped and clang to Kyo's hand. "Well, until twelve sharp, I won't let go of your hand!"

"Wha…?" Kyo tried to get Yuki off him, but he was stuck like glue. "Fine! But just until twelve sharp!"

Shigure and Tohru watched and giggled from the living room door. "So cute!" Tohru said. "Shigure, you better leave them alone for the whole day today, okay?"

Shigure frowned. "Oh, alright. If my rose says so… I promise I won't disturb them for the whole day today."

After dinner, Kyo and Yuki went up to the roof and looked up at the stars there.

Yuki sighed happily. "I'm so happy, Kyo!"

"Shut it." Kyo didn't mean to be rude, but Yuki was forcing him to.

Yuki pouted. "Hmph. Alright." He crawled next to Kyo and lay down next to him.

Kyo didn't push him away or anything, and Yuki wriggled closer. "If you come even a single inch closer, I will throw you off the roof, you understand me?" Kyo said gravely.

Yuki didn't move any closer. /Better be taking this time to be close to him rather than annoy him. /

A few minutes passed, and no one said a word. But Yuki didn't mind. At least he was with Kyo.

"Yuki?"

Yuki was startled hearing that. "Y-Yes?"

Kyo turned and looked at him. "We only have this one night for us. Why don't we pretend that we've been together for… like… two years already?"

Yuki blushed. "You really want to?"

"Well, I want to know how it feels like to be in a relationship, even if it's just pretending."

"O-Okay… But I don't know either."

Kyo reached over next to him and took the white box. He opened it and took out a love shaped cake. "Say aaahh." Yuki was shocked, but he opened his mouth. Kyo popped half of the heart in his mouth. "Don't bite on it yet."

He put down the box, and then leaned over to Yuki and took a bite of half of the cake. Their lips touched, and Yuki nearly fainted. The other half of the cake was in Kyo's mouth, and the other half was in his, and he chewed the one in his mouth, before saying, "Kyo! What was that? You… You…"

Kyo looked at him. "What? Can't I just eat from my boyfriend's mouth?"

Yuki blushed and nearly fell of the roof. /B-Boyfriend/

"Yuki! Be careful! You should've fallen down just now!" Before Yuki could recover from what Kyo said just now, he started again ."Come on. Here. Say aaahh."

Yuki couldn't open his mouth, so Kyo had to force it in. When the whole tiny love shaped cake was in Yuki's mouth, Kyo leaned towards him and lightly laid his lips on Yuki's. He licked Yuki's lips, and, without knowing it, Yuki opened it, letting Kyo in.

Kyo pushed the cake deeper into Yuki's mouth, taking some into his own, and then he leaned back, and chewed on the cake that was in his mouth. "Mmm… Your cake sure is delicious, Yuki."

Yuki just stayed frozen on his spot. His mouth started to move after a while, and then he swallowed the cake. "Kyo! What… Why did you do that?"

Kyo turned to him, grinning. "What? You want more, Yuki?" He leaned forward and captured Yuki's lips, and Yuki kissed him back.

Yuki felt that Kyo was only doing this because he was wondering what a 'relationship' feels like, but Yuki was kissing him with all his heart, with all his soul.

Kyo explored Yuki's mouth, licked at his tongue, which send shivers through their bodies.

After a few minutes, they broke apart, both breathing heavily. After a few minutes, Kyo spoke up. "I told you I'm giving you until twelve, and there is only… three hours left. So, you better make good use of it."

Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and kissed him hungrily.

/Oh shit! No! Well, it's your fault for starting this in the first place, you dumb ass. Now he's all over you. Three hours is too far away… And… Ew. He's a guy. I'm a guy. This is fuck, man! But I better give him only today. That cake really was delicious. /

Yuki let Kyo in his mouth. He let him explore it. /It's just for today… Why can't it be forever/ He moaned when Kyo nibbled on his lower lip.

"I told you till twelve," Kyo said, and leaned back. "Take me all you want, but only today."

Yuki couldn't believe it. /Take him? I would love to, even if this is just one sided. / He pounced at him, making him fall back and hitting his head on the roof. "I'm so sorry!" Yuki shrieked.

"It's alright," Kyo said, rubbing the back of his head. "Twelve, and not counting."

Yuki took the hint. /He wants time to go faster so that he doesn't have to spend any more time with me. Ah. To hell with it. I wanna take him. /

Yuki started to kiss Kyo, softly at first, and then he was hungry for more. He was shocked when Kyo pushed him back. "But no sex!"

/Sex/ "Sex?" Yuki nearly shouted. "What? I wasn't even thinking of doing that!"

"Well, don't then."

Yuki started kissing him again, nibbling and licking at his ears, his lips, his neck, and then he unbuttoned his shirt and licked at his chest, and nipples, and stomach, down to his groin. He could feel Kyo started to grow hard, and he was already hard.

Yuki didn't want to go under there, so he moved up and started nibbling and licking and kissing again. He stopped at 11.50, and laid down in Kyo's arms.

"It's nearly twelve, Kyo," he whispered in Kyo's ear, and then nibbled and licked it. "I'll be going now."

Kyo nodded and buttoned his shirt. Yuki started to go to the ladder, but then Kyo called to him. "Make sure you don't do this next year, okay?" he said, sounding angry and annoyed.

Yuki frowned. /But I wanna do it again next year/ "Alright. Fine," Yuki grunted and went down the stairs.

In his bed, he cried and laughed at the same time, until they had to go to school the next day.

He didn't get to sleep well, but he was energetic the next day.

"Will you shut up you stupid rat!" Kyo shouted at him when he was singing a song while eating breakfast.

Yuki looked sadly at him, but Kyo was cursing at his food. /So it is only for just one day. / Yuki sighed and became his usual self.

-

keh keh…

I'm so mean.

Liked it? Loved it? Whatever you want!


End file.
